Cú Chulainn
This article is for Cu Chulainn. For younger 3 version, see Cu Chulainn (Prototype). For 3 , see Cu Chulainn (Caster). For 5 , see Cu Chulainn (Alter). Cú Chulainn, Sétanta, Hound of Ulster, Child of Light, Coo Hullan |jname = クー・フーリン |id = 17 |cost = 7 |atk = 1,334/7,239 |hp = 1,726/9,593 |gatk = 9,797 |ghp = 13,007 |voicea = Canna Nobutoshi |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Sky |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 87 |stargeneration = 12.1% |npchargeatk = 1.07% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 32% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Death Chance + |2c1 = 50% |2c2 = 62.5% |2c3 = 75% |2c4 = 87.5% |2c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank B+= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Death Chance + |2c1 = % |2c2 = % |2c3 = % |2c4 = % |2c5 = % }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Lancers along with Romulus. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Hector. *He shares the exact ATK values at maximum with Romulus. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Jaguar Man. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Hector. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on 8M Downloads Campaign, 1 February 2017 Update. *His new extra attack animation has similarity with his other alternative Noble Phantasm which is Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death. Images Saint Graphs= cuchulainn1.png|Stage 1 cuchulainn2.png|Stage 2 cuchulainn3.png|Stage 3 cuchulainn4.png|Stage 4 Cuchulainnaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Cuicon.png|Stage 1 CuChulainnStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CuChulainnStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CuChulainnFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 CuChulainnGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) CuChulainnStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) CuChulainnStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) CuChulainnFinalGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) |-| Sprites= Cusprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Cusprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Cusprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) CuNew_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (New) CuNew_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (New) CuNew_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (New) Gaebolg.png|Gáe Bolg Model |-| Expression Sheets= CuChulainnStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Cu 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Cu 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Cu 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Crimson_Fortress_of_Shadow.png|Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand 277.png|Leisurely Strolling CE770.png|The Musketeers |-| Others= Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Servants Category:Irish Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine